Un último abrazo
by Sin - NaMe
Summary: Danny y Sam tienen una cita en un día normal. Pero cuando Danny Phantom se dirige a la casa de su novia y aparecen sus padres, las cosas no podrían ir mal ¿no? Death Character DxS
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom no me pertenece**

S-N: Regresé! :D!

Jazz: Es corto pero es algo... ¿Dónde esta Danny?

S-N: ...

Jazz: Oh no, no me digas que lo volviste a hacer tu-

S-N: Al fic!

* * *

><p>Estaba escapando de mis propios padres ¿quién iba a pensarlo? Mis fuerzas ya no daba más y caí del cielo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba sangrando ectoplasma y sangre. Temo lo que vaya a pasar. Quiero seguir corriendo, tengo miedo. Sí. Yo, Danny Phantom, el héroe de Amity Park que ha lucha contra fantasmas, tenía miedo de sus padres.<p>

- ¡Mira Jack! -gritó emocionada mamá- ¡Un nuevo espécimen que podemos disecar!

No… - Por favor -susurre en medio de mi dolor- No saben qué están haciendo… déjenme en paz

- Pero por qué dejarte libre -se rió- Lo único que haces es aterrorizar nuestro pueblo

Papá asiente- Sólo eres una malvada basura ectoplásmica como todos los demás seres repugnantes comotú -no…- tú no vales nada

Mi cuerpo se paralizó. ¿Eso es lo que piensan de mí? ¿Sólo soy una cosa que puede desechar? ¿Una basura sin sentimientos o vida? La ira inundó mi cuerpo y me empecé a mover lentamente. Sentía cómo Dan me daba un poco de fuerzas para atacarlos. Pero lo ignore. Traspasé el suelo yéndome lejos de donde estaban mis… padres.

Cuando los perdí llegué a la casa de Sam, pero me olvidé que mis padres no eran los únicos cazadores que buscaban terminar con mi existencia. Valerie empezó a atacarme como de costumbre. ¡Rayos! Ahora todo se volvía borroso, todo daba vueltas. Sacudí la cabeza y me senté contra un muro mientras creaba un escudo alrededor mío.

- ¡Pelea cobarde! -gritó enojada

La mire- ¿Qué harías….?

- ¿Qué? -detuvo los disparos pero nunca bajando el arma o apuntando hacia otra parte más que a mí

Tosí sangre- ¿Qué harías si tus padres creyeran que eres una basura? Una cosa sin sentimientos sin vida y que eres la cosa más repugnante del mundo

- Mi papá nunca pensaría eso de mí, él es muy sobre-protector -frunció el ceño ante tal pregunta

Sonrío pesadamente- Que suerte tienes -quito el escudo, ya no puedo más con el dolor- Dispara -me mira sorprendida- por favor, termina su trabajo -suplique- ¡dispara!

- ¿Ellos te hicieron esto? -sacude su cabeza- Solo intentas confundirme. No me engañaras Phantom, tú no tienes padres, tú-

Los aros pasan por mi cintura pero hago que desaparezcan- Por favor -repetí- dispara -me mira estupefacta

- ¡T-Tú eres como Dani! -se acerca de mí ahora, creo, más inquieta- Dime quienes son tus padres Phantom ¡¿Quién eres en realidad?

Balbuceé letras, no las de mi apellido, sino mis sentimientos hacia Sam. Hoy era nuestra primera cita y no quería llegar tarde. Yo nunca pensé que esto iba a pasar, mis padres… ellos… Sentía que ya no iba a poder verla, ya no le iba a poder decir qué es ella para mi en realidad. Valerie solo asentía hasta que mis 'padres' llegaron y la alejaron de mí del mismo modo como alejan todo. A la fuerza.

- ¡Aléjate! ¿Acaso quieres morir? ¡Eres sólo una principiante! Deja esto a los profesionales -mamá la regaño

Pero Val la ignoró- ¡Dime quién eres Phantom! ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

- Esta cosa no tiene padres, solo intenta engañarte -exclamó irritada- Jack trae el cuchillo Fenton para forzar a este monstruo a disecarlo

Valerie intenta forcejear- Phantom, rápido di-

Es gracioso como eres pésimo en algo y al final, cuando menos lo esperas ya eres bueno en eso. Resulta que papá se resbaló, el cuchillo salió volando hasta mi, ¿cómo decirlo?, fuente de energía. Los aros volvieron a viajar por mi cuerpo ¿no me podían dar un poco más de tiempo? Creo que no. Obviamente, mis padres negaban que yo era su hijo, que esto era un truco barato. Valerie gritaba mi nombre sabiendo que no era un simple truco. Y yo… yo estaba mirando a Sam, mi mirada estaba fijada en la puerta, ella acababa de salir de su mansión ante tanto griterío. Vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo ignorando las advertencias de mis padres.

Le regresé el abrazo y volví a ver todo borroso, todo empezaba a oscurecerse. Se lo dije.

- Danny, no cierres tus ojos -mis padres empezaron a gritar al darse cuenta de su error y de la verdad. Un poco tarde ¿no lo creen?

Sonrío- ¿Llegué a tiempo a nuestra cita? -empezó a llorar pero asintió- bien, no me habría perdonado si… llegaba tarde -sentí como cerraba mis ojos, como Sam empezaba a disolverse en manchas negras. Creo que mis padres se acercaron, no lo sé, sólo sé que mi dolor desaparecía y las voces se callaban

- **¡DANNY!**

_Yo también los voy a extrañar_

* * *

><p>(1) Cuchillo Fenton... bueno... necesitaba algo que si sale volando sea mortal. ¡Pero no es un cuchillo cualquier! Tiene la palabra Fenton en su nombre! :B! XD!<p>

Jazz: ¿Por qué ahora asesinas a Danny? ¬_¬? :(!

S-N: Ahhhh no me ataques! D: ...Reviews! Pero en serio, no sé xq me dio por asesinar a Danny últimamente ._.


	2. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe


End file.
